


let me ride

by ness (nessismore)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Play, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, limo sex, what the hell is this even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessismore/pseuds/ness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Every breath he takes, every shift of muscle invades her senses. All she wants to do is tempt, touch, taste. It’s what she’s wanted to do all night while they played lovers for their captive audience, flirting and caressing until her nerve endings were alive with need. It’s a role, she reminds herself for the hundredth time, and he doesn’t mean it; but having him so close, so warm beside her is almost more than she can handle.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> katertots prompted me forever ago with [this](http://25.media.tumblr.com/06b9dfeb014143a17e28f194474b1f47/tumblr_mi7mazCoRr1riau9ho1_500.gif) image and this is what happened.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Darcy holds herself stiffly away from him, but it doesn’t help. Every breath he takes, every shift of muscle invades her senses. All she wants to do is tempt, touch, taste. It’s what she’s wanted to do all night while they played lovers for their captive audience, flirting and caressing until her nerve endings were alive with need. It’s a role, she reminds herself for the hundredth time, and he doesn’t mean it; but having him so close, so warm beside her is almost more than she can handle. Steve shifts, and the back of the limo feels impossibly small and cramped with him beside her. She’s sure Bucky, from his vantage point as the driver, is laughing at her.

Steve shifts again and his hand brushes hers, and it’s like sparks shoot through her body and all she wants to do is strip off this wispy nothing of an evening gown and his Armani suit and press herself against his hard, naked body. A strangled noise comes from someone—from him or from her, she doesn’t know—and suddenly his hands are on her, pulling her half on top of him as his mouth comes down so hard on hers that their teeth clank. It’s not a gentle, reverent kiss like she’d expect from Steve; it’s hungry and desperate, and she can taste whiskey on his breath. As she opens her mouth to his and his tongue slips between her lips, seeking and finding hers, it’s everything she needs. His hand settles at the small of her back, holding her against him as they devour each other. His other hand, warm and heavy through the thin silk, slides from her hip to her thigh, hooking around her thigh to pull her legs open as wide as the dress will allow. He bunches the fabric between his fingers, then he slips his hand under the hem, blazing a red-hot trail of sensation back up to her hip.

His fingers explore underneath the dress, finding nothing but soft skin, and he moans, breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against hers. “Jesus, Darcy. Underwear?” 

“Not wearing any. Ruins the lines of the dress.” She whimpers as his finger finds her core, already wet and ready for him, and she clenches her hands in his no longer perfect hair and crushes his mouth against hers once more. His hand moves from her back, and she feels her dress ride up, so that the material gathers around her waist. She shivers as she’s exposed to the cold air as his fingers stroke and play over her. Darcy changes position, never taking her mouth off Steve’s as she straddles his lap, settling so that the bulge in his pants rests just where she wants it; he slips his fingers from between them and cups the nape of her neck, trying to bring her mouth closer. They both groan as she wriggles against him, the smooth fabric of his slacks creating delightful friction where he rests against her center.

He tears his mouth from hers as she grinds against him, and he moves his hips in rhythm with hers. “Wanted you forever. All night, I dreamed about bending you over the table and taking you in front of everybody.”

She kisses his neck, her fingers still speared through his hair. “I would have let you,” she says against his skin. He slips the straps from her shoulders, and she whispers, “No bra, either,” as he releases her breasts and cradles them in his hands. He sucks hungrily at one nipple before dragging his tongue across the valley of her breasts to lavish attention on her other. His fingers roll and tug, and she writhes against him as eager cries fall from her mouth.

“Are you ready?” he whispers, and Darcy nods, so ready to feel him inside of her. He unbuttons his pants and slides them down enough to release his cock before thrusting into a Darcy, filling her in a quick, hard motion that has her screaming against his lips. She only has a moment to adjust to the fullness of him inside of her when his hips buck up, pushing him further into her. “I’m sorry, baby, I can’t wait.”

“You don’t have to,” she whimpers, and he driving in and out of her, grace and finesse gone as he slams into her with almost brutish force; it’s wild and rough and sloppy; hands and mouths are everywhere; her breasts bounce wildly as she rides him.

She’s whispering “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” in time with his thrusts and that only seems to make him go harder, rougher; his hands dig into her ass so hard she’s sure she’ll have Steve’s fingerprints bruised on her for months, and she loves every second of it. Steve captures a nipple in his mouth, sucking, nibbling, and it’s his teeth scraping against her nipple that helps set her off, and she’s clenching around him, her screams echoing in the limo.

The limo swerves, and Steve catches her against him so she won’t fall off his lap, pressing him further into her, making her throw back her head and moan again and drawing out her orgasm. “Holy shit,” she hears when she finally stops shaking. She turns her head to see Bucky’s eyes in the rearview mirror, watching her and Steve. She can’t quite believe she’d forgotten about him, although with Steve between her legs, it’s a wonder she remembers her own name. But Bucky’s been there the whole time, watching Steve fuck her. She feels like she should be a little embarrassed, but it only makes her hotter, and she licks her lips before turning back to Steve.

“I think Bucky liked what he saw,” Steve whispers rolling his hips up into hers and making her mewl. He lifts her so she’s almost all the way off of him, then he pushes into her again. The rhythm he establishes is maddeningly unhurried; she tries to make him move faster, but he chuckles against her throat, his tongue darting out to taste her skin. She likes it just as much as she likes hard, rough Steve. “Do you want to stop?”

Darcy shakes her head and nips at the lobe of his ear. “No. Let’s give him a show.” Steve takes her mouth in a hungry kiss, then lifts her off his cock before turning her around so that her back is to his chest. Darcy protests the loss of him hard between her legs; she feels exposed and vulnerable, and it occurs to her that while she’s all but naked, Steve is almost fully clothed. But when she feels Steve’s hands, big and rough, trail from her hips up to her breasts and Steve’s tongue, hot and wet against her neck, she forgets about vulnerability and loses herself in the sensation of his hands and Bucky’s eyes on her.

“Do you like him watching?” Steve asks as one hand settles between her thighs, teasing at the soft skin he finds there before moving up to the apex of her legs and spreading her legs wider so that she’s open to Bucky’s gaze. He dips one finger into her, then a second; she clenches around his fingers and he groans. From the front, she hears another groan and it makes her even wetter. Steve hums in her ear. “Mmm, I think it does. I think you want him to watch me take you again.” 

He slides his fingers slowly out of her, then back in, and Darcy arches back, her head on Steve’s shoulder, turning her head to find his lips as he establishes a steady rhythm. She kisses him, eyes open as she revels in the sensation of his fingers inside her and Bucky’s eyes drinking in the sight. She’s already come once today, but if he keeps this up she’ll do it again and again.“I want him to watch,” she says loudly. “Fuck me.”

Steve slowly enters her, and this is the Steve she’d been expecting earlier. The slow, teasing, Steve, who slides in and out of her at an agonizing rate that has Darcy almost crying with frustration. His breath is harsh and hot against her neck as he whispers the things he’ll do to her, with her, let her do to him, when they have time and space to spread out. The images he plants in her head are so hot, and she can’t help but think of his face buried between her thighs, of his cock sliding in and out of her mouth, of Bucky watching as Steve fucks her against the wall. She can hear Bucky’s harsh groans from the driver’s seat. It’s all too much: Steve’s hands digging into her hips, the warm silk of her dress bunched around her waist, the smooth slide of his slacks on her, the friction of his shirt against her back, the slow thrust of Steve’s cock into her, and his lips brushing against the back of her neck. The sensations all meld within her, driving her to her second orgasm of the night; as she clenches and convulses around him, it brings Steve off, too, and he drives into her hard one last time, making her eyes roll in the back of her head as he shouts, filling her.

When they can breath normally again, Steve helps her adjust her dress as best he can, and he tries to pick at the ruins of her hair. It doesn’t work, and she still probably looks like she’s been freshly fucked in the back seat of a limo, but at least she’s covered. Steve cradles her on his lap, and they sit like that until the limo arrives at the safe house, and Darcy takes Steve’s hand and drags him to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets a chance to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a comment by someassemblingrequired in the first part.
> 
> There's a teensy bit of anal play, just in case that's not your thing.
> 
> Thanks to merideathislost and katertots for reining me in and helping me make this so much better.

Darcy wakes with Steve’s arm heavy around her waist, anchoring her to him, and she smiles. She’s exhausted and a little sore, but she’s too satisfied to even care. Carefully, she eases out from under Steve’s arm, grinning when he doesn’t stir at all; clearly she wore him out. She grabs one of his shirts out of his go bag and slips it on, not bothering with underwear because hers is in her room, and she just wants coffee and something to eat. She pads quietly into the kitchen, the floor cold under her feet, wincing because holy shit, she and Steve literally went at it all night and she’s definitely feeling it this morning.

She puts on a pot of coffee, then decides to make breakfast for the three of them. She feels a twinge of guilt when she thinks of Bucky, because she and Steve didn’t quite _forget_ about him—him watching Steve fuck her was one of the best parts of the night—but they certainly didn’t think anything of it when he didn’t appear in the bedroom behind them. Well, Steve had pretty much tossed her on the bed and buried his tongue inside of her and that’s all she was thinking about, but really, they should have been more considerate. Granted, she isn’t sure how Steve would feel about Bucky’s continued participation, or how he’d feel about Darcy fucking him. Because if Bucky continued to watch them, she would definitely end up fucking him. She puts together ingredients for pancakes, stirring the batter absently as she imagines Bucky thrusting inside of her while Steve looks on. Oh hell, yeah.

A hard arm snakes around her waist, and she grins as Steve pulls her back to press against his chest. He brushes her hair aside, lips tracing over the taut skin of her neck. “Morning, sweetheart. What are you doing?” Amazing the difference a day (and an all-night fuckathon) make, because 24 hours ago—hell, twelve hours ago—they would not have been doing this.

She tilts her head to give him better access, shivering when his tongue reaches out to taste her skin. “I’m making breakfast.”

His lips curve against her skin. “Mmm. Good idea. I’m hungry.” She squeals as he picks her up, setting her down to sit on the kitchen table and spreading her knees wide. He pulls up a chair, staring up at her intently from between her legs. He leans in, takes a deep breath of her, and his grin sends a thrill of anticipation through her. “Mmm, better than coffee.”

The second his tongue touches her, she’s lost in a haze of sensation, everything in her focused on his tongue and his fingers as he draws out her sighs of pleasure. It’s slow and gentle and leisurely and it feels so damned good. Her fingers tangle in his hair, bringing him closer, and she’s almost there when she hears a frustrated growl.

“Goddammit, are you two fucking rabbits?” She looks up, broken from her pleasant haze to see Bucky sleepy eyed and surly. All he’s wearing is a pair of sweatpants, and Darcy licks her lips at sight of Bucky’s bare chest. Steve lifts his head, licking the taste of her from his lip, and he grins wickedly. He stands, kissing her deeply before shifting so that he’s beside her. His hand trails up the hem of her shirt, moving up to cup one of her breasts and tweak her already hard nipple. Darcy gasps and leans into him, eyes on Bucky as he drinks them in hungrily. 

“I think Bucky’s a little cranky we left him out last night,” Steve says, nuzzling against her ear. “What do you say, sweetheart? Should we let him play?”

His tone is teasing, but his eyes tell her that if she’s not comfortable with this, he’ll whisk her into the bedroom where they can fuck in the privacy of his bed. But that isn’t what she wants. “Yes.”

Bucky freezes, like he can’t quite believe what he’s heard. “Well, Bucky?” Steve asks, arching a brow, “aren’t you coming?”

“I sure as hell hope so,” Bucky mutters, advancing on Darcy. Steve steps back from her, and before she has time to protest the loss of his touch, Bucky’s mouth is on hers, his tongue pillaging her mouth as he bends her back so she’s lying on the table, her hands clawing at his shoulders in a desperate bid to get closer.

“Can you taste her, Buck? Isn’t she sweet?” Steve asks, and Bucky tears his mouth away from her to nod. Darcy takes the opportunity to lick and nibble along his neck. 

“She’s tastes so good,” Bucky says.

She turns and sees Steve smile wickedly. “Wait until she sucks you off. There’s nothing better.”

Bucky groans, then looks down at her. “There anything on you he didn’t fuck, baby doll?”

She licks her lips and pulls Bucky down for a searing kiss. “No,” she whispers into his mouth.

“What do you think, sweetheart? Gonna take Bucky to a bed, or you gonna fuck him here?”

“Here.” With strength she didn’t realize she had, Darcy rolls them over so she’s on top, and while she knows he could have her flat on her back if he wanted to, she likes that he doesn’t. She sits on top of him, rubbing herself over him before she leaning in to lap at one of his nipples, making him groan and shudder beneath her. Oh, she likes that. She does it again.

“Baby doll.” His voice cracks as he combs his fingers through her hair.

“Are you ready to play, Bucky boy?” 

He grabs her hips, gripping her tightly. “If you’re ready to ride.” She strips off her shirt while he shucks his sweatpants, and if his eyes darken as he gets an up close view of her bare breasts for the first time.

“Hell yes.” She lowers herself on him, feeling every delicious inch fill her. He’s not overgrown, thank God, but the way he fills her up lingers on that border between pleasure and pain and she’s fucking loving it. She lifts her hands above her head, moving her hips in a sensuous dance, loving the way that even if his eyes are half closed in pleasure, they’re still following the up and down of her tits. He did always strike her as a boob man.

She brings a hand to cup her boobs, rolling and playing with her nipples as she bounces on top of him. She hears a strangled sound and looks to see Steve stroking his cock, watching the two of them. It’s a reversal of roles from last night, and it’s just as fucking hot.

Leaning forward, she pushes one breast towards Bucky’s mouth. He takes a nipple between his lips, his teeth nibbling on the hard point and making her sigh.

“More,” she demands and he sucks hard, just as his hips push up into her harder, faster, driving her towards the peak. His hands and mouth are everywhere—at her mouth, at her tits, on her hips, and when his mouth is occupied with her breasts, she watches Steve as he strokes himself in time to their fucking. Bucky’s fingers move to play with her clit, soaking his fingers as she fucks him. Then his hand moves, and she feels those same fingers tracing along her ass, and fuck, that feels so good. She screams and clenches around Bucky and he chuckles into her mouth. 

“Did Stevie fuck your pretty ass last night?” he asks, working his finger inside her. She can’t think, it feels so good having his cock in her pussy and his finger in her ass. He adds another finger, moving his hand and his dick in a steady rhythm as she presses her chest tight against him. She moans, undulating on top of him. He removes his fingers, and she whines at the loss of it. “Answer me, baby doll. Did Stevie fuck your ass?”

“Yes. He fucked me everywhere. He fucked me good.” Her eyes seek Steve’s just as Bucky’s fingers plunge back into her ass.

“Can you see him fucking you? Fucking your ass while I fuck your pussy?” That makes her tighten around him, her rhythm stuttering, as she imagines Steve and Bucky taking her at the same time. She knows she’s lost control of the situation. She might be on top, but he’s using words to dominate her; she doesn’t care because he feels so good as he moves inside her.

“Steve,” she wails, looking over to him, but he shakes his head.

“Patience, baby. Look at me. Watch me. Watch me while he makes you come.” 

Her eyes lock with his as she rides Bucky. He’s stroking himself in time to their rhythm, and Darcy licks her lips. “Watch him, baby,” Bucky murmurs, his fingers tightening on her hips. “Watch him while I fuck you. You like when people watch, don’t you?”

“Hell yes,” Darcy moans, her hips surging around him. 

Steve moans, and she watches as his hips jerk up into his fist. Bucky’s fingers tangle in her hair, and he brings her head down to lock his lips with hers. When she turns her head to deepen the kiss but he shakes his head, turning her head so that she can keep her eyes on Steve as Bucky’s tongue caresses hers. A guttural sound comes from Steve, one she’s come to know well over the past ten hours. “That’s so sexy, sweetheart,” he gasps.

“Tell him how I make you feel,” Bucky says, nibbling lightly on her lower lip, his rhythm never faltering. He nuzzles against her cheek, and his breath is hot and heavy on her skin, heightening her pleasure. 

She leans back, Bucky’s fingers and cock doing wonderful things to her as she licks her lips and watches Steve. “He feels so good inside me, baby.”

Steve closes his eyes and shouts his release, his come spilling over his fingers. The sight of that is enough to send Darcy over the edge and she’s tightening around Bucky as her orgasm rips through her. Bucky comes a moment later, and Jesus, he must have built up some store over the night because she's never felt so full. She collapses on top of him and shifts so she can reach his mouth, and his tongue strokes lazily against hers. “I think you killed me, doll.”

“But what a way to go,” Steve murmurs, opening his eyes. He reaches for Darcy’s discarded shirt to wipe off his fingers, but Darcy shakes her head and motions for him to come closer. She takes his hand and licks draws a finger into her mouth, sucking delicately, rolling the taste of him on her tongue. “Sweetheart, you better stop unless you’re ready for another round.”

Darcy’s eyes flick to his flaccid cock hanging between his legs. “I don’t think _you’re_ ready for another round, so I’m good.” She takes one last taste of him on his hand, then settles against Bucky to rest. Bucky’s arms squeeze around her. “Wake me up in a week,” she murmurs happily. She’s drifting off to sleep when she feels one of them pick her up and carry her to the bedroom. He lays her on the bed, then nestles beside her. A warm, hard weight settles on her other side. She falls asleep curled between Bucky and Steve.


End file.
